


Hurting for Pleasure

by Bestbuds55



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Murder, Obsession, order kink, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Victor has a thing for pain, but Roman doesn’t want him going to anyone else. He doesn’t share after all.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Did I just start a third side project? Yes, yes I did. Still working on the queen story, but felt like writing while at work today and didn't have the next page of the outline saved yet. 
> 
> Enjoy this VictorxRoman story that I've been thinking about for awhile. Think it's gonna be 4-5 chapters. Posted on Wattpad as well :)

It was a slow night in the club and much to Victor's dismay, the Boss hadn't asked him to do anything in the 4 hours of them being there. It was almost tragic how much Victor craves someone to start something, just so he could get a few good punches in. The skin on his knuckles practically aches to be smashed open. If nothing happened soon, then Victor would be off for the night and could just bounce down to the little underground fighting ring he frequented. A man needed to stay in shape somehow and he liked when his body ached from the occasional actual good fighter going through the sleazy place.

His eyes swept over the room a minutes ticked away, Roman was currently surrounded by the girls that worked for him. That was good, those girls should worship the fucking ground the Boss stepped on because Roman was always so good to them. They laid across the couch he sat on and touched his body when he indicated it was okay. They probably liked that while he enjoyed the show of power, he was never inappropriate with them without a fair bit of warning. Roman has a thing about being touched and therefore, thought everyone else in the world did too. 

Victor never really gave a shit about being touched or rough handled, but once he'd done a job for a guy that had grabbed his dick at the end of a blood assassination and he hadn't approved of it one bit. Victor didn't like to think about how he had once stopped so low that he hadn't killed that man on the spot, because he had needed the money. Roman would never let him get desperate like that. 

Truth be told, Roman was good to anyone who showed him an ounce of loyalty. Which is why Victor felt the need to protect the man at every turn. He was good to the girls, which was completely fine. The problem was he was good to the local mobsters, vigilantes, and anyone else who crossed his path. A dangerous move that had Victor on high alert at every moment he was working.

Of course, the high alert presence was for when he was working. That had ended at 1am and Victor just hadn't thought about leaving yet because his boss was still flirting around and laughing with the girls. The club generally closed down around 2, but it looked like one of those night where Roman didn't give a shit and everyone just kept on drinking until morning. Nice for the girls, not so much for Victor.

Victor ground his teeth together in an effort to make his gums bleed; it didn't work because of the nice dental work his Boss had insisted he needed. He appreciated it on most days, as he had never really liked the way people pitied him when he had been missing teeth from brawling to much. Like he was a lowlife because he'd taken to many fists to the jaw. Jokes on all those people, because he let them do that. He be heading that way tonight as soon as the Boss dismissed him.

This night was all to normal and Victor just needed something to fucking hurt. He craved pain like Roman craved loyalty, and if he could slice it out of someone else, then losing a fight or two to a bigger guy would work just fine. He'd have to explain the bruises tomorrow when he saw his Boss, but that had never stopped him before.

It was all perfect in his kind and the only thing that he had to decide was if it was better to interrupt to say goodnight or just leave leave because Roman always hated when he did that. Last time the Boss had told him to just fucking leave when his shift was fucking over, but Victor always nodded goodbye. A signal that he would be unprotected in the night because he'd have to rely on his terrible fucking bodyguards instead of Victor. 

Though, that was the usual way and he'd been trying to subtly get Roman to look at him for nearly an hour. It wasn't working and his skin was beginning to crawl with the insatiable itch. He had to move, hurt and be hurt in return. Victor knew he couldn't wait all that much longer to have what he wanted, that was just who he was. 

Victor licked his lips before finally looking away from his Boss and all the girls. He'd given his best try at his goodbye ritual, but it was time to go now. He turned and nodded to one of Roman's extremely bored looking bodyguards instead. Victor was pretty sure they're job titles were actually bouncer, but sometimes Roman has them follow him around instead when Victor was busy. They would be fine for the rest of the night.

He walked out of into the cold night air and made it three steps away when the door flung open behind him and he was shouted at. "Victor! Come back here you asshole, I never dismissed you!" Of course it was Roman and he sounded more then a bit mildly annoyed. Just Victors fucking luck, he was never going to make it to the fighting ring at this rate.

Roman was a bit drunk, and it would be much safer for him to be inside the club so Victor just put his head down and guided him back inside. This was not what Victor needed at the end of his night. "Why you leaving Vic, come have a drink with the girls instead. They like all your pretty scars, honest!" Roman rambled on giving away just how much he'd been drinking that night.

"Sorry Boss, got an appointment to make tonight." Victor somewhat lied, trying to stay on task of getting out of there. He'd had enough tonight of the boring, and now even his beloved Boss wasn't going to stop him from getting just what he wanted. God, the longer this was taking the worse he wanted it to be too. Fuck, Victor was going to let a stranger beat him into a bloody pulp and then get up until his lungs felt like they might pop from strain.

Roman spun around to face Victor, suddenly looking a lot more sober then he had just seconds ago. It almost made Victor wonder if it had been some kind of act, or if the Boss just had a seriously sobering thought. Was he perhaps upset that Victor didn't want to drink with him? It wasn't actually a thing that he had been offered more then a handle full of times and this was certainly the only time he had said no. 

"And where exactly do you have an appointment this fucking late at night Victor?" Roman sounded angry suddenly, like Victor had ruined his good mood.

"Boss, I've got this gym I like to go to after work. That's all." Victor was hesitant to say anymore then that, but also didn't want to say nothing. He hated when he upset his Boss, Roman was a man that deserved no one to fucking ruin his good moods. 

"Oh you mean that dirty little fighting ring where you go and let undeserving guys beat on you? I don't fucking think you'll be going there Victor. Have a seat, we'll get you a drink." Roman ordered, sneering out every angry word.

Victor felt like whimpering as Roman grabbed into his shoulder and steered him towards the couch. "Boss, I-" Victor tried once more, trying not to be disrespectful but still talking none the less.

"No more talking Victor, I already said you're not going. Now are you going to continue being bad or are we going to have a drink?" Roman said back, much like Victor was a disappointment to him. A disobedient child that he had to deal with.

"Boss, I need to go." Victor hissed out fast, incase Roman got the idea to cut him off again. 

Roman glances over at him with rage-filled eyes and then simply backhanded Victor across the face. The impact was hard and surprising enough that Victor's head whipped back. He grunted out of surprise, mostly because Roman never took the initiative to hurt somebody. It was always a nod of his head to someone else. 

"Now Victor, I already said no. There will be no more talking of going anywhere tonight. Sit fucking down and let the girls get you a drink." Roman angrily scowled out, now pushing Victor towards the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: so this ended up being my project for the week! I have all 4 chapters roughly written and they just need a tiny bit of fine tuning! Chapter a day til it’s done :)

Victor sat down on the couch, still a bit dazed from the hit to his face and relished that stinging feeling to his face. Roman Sionis really was the perfect man, always able to give Victor just what he needed. Suddenly this night didn't seem so fucking boring and his skin even stopped itching for a few moments. That had been a really good hit.

The girls crawled over Victor's lap and spread about him from his spot directly besides Roman. They squirmed on him and when he didn't take the drink, tilted his head back to pour it down his throat. Bunch of sadistic giggling bitches; Victor kind of liked them to. 

They were all a bit a of a family here, and Victor had never been able to say he knew the names of his coworkers before now. He knew all their names and some of the names of their fucking children. What a laugh his life had become.

Boobs touched Victor's neck and it made him scowl; soft wasn't what he fucking wanted in the least. He wanted hard, rough and edged. He liked being held down and liked even more when he bled everywhere. It didn't even have to be sexual for the other party, Victor could get his fucking rocks off alone like the big boy his was.

It had reached a late 2am, and Victor was still in the fucking club. An even worse position then he had been in before attempting to leave. He was never going to get away from these merry and soft freaks who spent their Saturday nights softly touching one another. Victor could practically feel a vain popping out on his forehead with how much gritted anger he had pent up. A girl brought a martini to his lips and his bit her finger. He wasn't in the mood for this play nice shit any longer. 

When the woman yelped from surprise of the sudden pain Roman jabbed him hard on the ribs. "Victor! That no way to treat a lady and you know Charlotte doesn't like people biting. Apologize to her right now you brute." Roman sounded exhausted and jovial all at once. Like Victor's anger was amusing to him.

The joy was dropped from Roman's face when Victor said nothing and he finally signaled the girls away from upset assassin. Roman scooted close until they were pressed together and then spoke while up and personal against Victor ear. "Not being a very good boy tonight Victor. Trying to leave me, talking back and then biting one of my girls. Now you're to good for a fucking apology" He growled in a low tone.

Roman wasn't a very big man, but when it counted he could just make himself sound huge. Victor had always liked that until this moment. "Boss." He tried, only to be backhanded again. This time he bled slightly from teeth scrapping against his lip. It was good and not enough. 

"Don't back talk me Victor, you know better. You've already got a bit of blood on my glove tonight, I hate for them to stain." Roman sneered like Victor didn't actually want to bleed.

"What's so great about that fucking disgusting gym anyways? I followed you there last time and was nearly sick with how dirty to was. And the men there. Like they've never washed in there fucking lives and you just let them get there greedy hands all over you." Roman was noticeably mad now, and Victor could see the club workers clearing out to go home for the night. 

They were dimming the light and locking the door, so that only Roman and Victor remained. Roman lived on the top floor and Victor didn't belong here after hours. Why was it such a big deal that he wanted to leave tonight? He'd done it so many times in the past and always showed up in the morning no matter how bloody and bruised.

"They don't get to touch what's mine Victor and even the thought of you letting them makes me fucking angry." Roman said, giving Victor another back hand to support his statement. 

"Boss?" Victor said mostly out of curiosity. He really liked the way that Roman kept hitting him and certainly didn't want it to stop. Not even as Roman forcefully pushed him back into the couch. 

"I don't understand what those men could possibly give you that I can't. You're all mine and yet you let those sleaze balls have a piece of you. Fucking disgusting. Tell me you're sorry for even thinking such a thing." Roman seemed even angrier now that they were alone and Victor's head was spinning from the meaning of his words. 

A harsh hit to his rib cage happened as Victor was twisted so he was fully laying down, with Roman between his slightly spread legs. He grunted at the elbow into his soft stomach area. Roman knew that he was still bruised there from last week and he did it anyways. Amazingly cruel.

Victor's eyes watered at a repeated hit to his face, Roman gloves leaving hot imprints in his skin. Was this heaven? He hadn't felt this good in what felt like forever and he was barely even bleeding. His Boss really was a miracle worker.

"What the fuck did I just say Victor!" Roman growled low and dangerous. The worst part about it was Roman stopped hitting him and leaned back with distaste. Like this was some kind of reward and Victor wasn't going to get it until he'd filled out all the criteria.

"Sorry for letting those other men touch me Boss." Victor mumbled out. The man was intoxicating to be around already, but this was putting it over the top. Victor knew he'd serve Roman Sionis until the day he fucking died. No matter how short or long that might be away.

Roman looked down at him and hunched closer, making Victor realize for the first time that his Boss was up against his ass. "I expect loyalty Victor, not betrayal." He said with a raised eyebrow, inspecting like Victor was merchandise.

"I'll never go back, promise." Victor was all but begging now for another hit. Anything to get him through this terrible itchy feeling of blood pulsing under his skin. They were flush together, so he was pretty sure Roman could feel his wild pulse.

Roman considered just words like the business man that he was and then nodded, smiling. "We'll burn the place down tomorrow so you're not tempted. That'll make it easier." He said like it wasn't shattering Victor's world.

How long had Victor been going to that place to fight? Now it would be gone; that almost made him upset with nostalgia. He was pretty sure he'd experienced his first erection while being beat to a pulp in that very ring. What a thing to lose because Roman was a little jealous. He accidentally whined, and that very much caught Roman's attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got away from me, but reading it through I approve full heartedly! Lots of talking between the two of them and little bit of Victor’s thought process mixed in. Hope you enjoy!

"Are you upset Victor, because if you never go back there it wouldn't matter in the least. Unless you were fucking lying to me? You weren't fucking lying were you Victor?" Roman was in his face and pretty much on top of his body now, not that Victor cared about the positioning at all.

"No boss, just got a lot of good memories there." Victor tried to explain, but it only seemed to displease Roman farther. 

"What kind of good memories could you possibly have from such a place Victor? Losing your fucking virginity there or something?" Roman was trying very noticeably hard to keep it cool and failing hard. Victor could easily tell that that last sentence had upset to even think about for some reason. His Boss was so confusing tonight.

"Yeah something like that, I guess." Victor wandered aloud and was awarded with a harsh smack to his rib cage. Victor didn't really remember when he'd lost his virginity if he was telling the truth, just knew if that hazy head of his that it happened once after a beat down when he'd just about lost consciousness. The ache for a week afterwords had been amazing, just like every other time since then. 

It didn't happen often, just when someone particularly young got in over his head and thought it was the best way to exude dominance. And then there had been that one time at a bar, but Victor did not count that time. It hadn't even hurt and he hadn't been able to convince the guy to do more then slap him a couple of times. Fucking pussy.

Roman was red in the face for a few seconds, but then just flipped a switch to look sad. "Victor virginity lost to slimy and unclean men. Oh baby, you'll be better with that place gone." Victor had to raise an eyebrow at his boss, confused by the sudden change in tone. He'd never been referred to as baby before, by anyone. Though, he did know that Roman liked calling people that. Specifically people he was attracted to though. It was a bit out of context here.

Roman leaned down a kissed the forming bruise on the side of Victor's face and the assassin nearly shot out of his skin. What was his Boss even doing? Victor suddenly felt this whole situation had gotten away from him and he was no longer sure what to feel. On one hand he really liked when Roman hit him, but on the other his Boss now seemed interested in kissing. Where had this even come from? 

"Boss?" He questioned, feeling confused and wanting guidance. It was a strange turn from wanting to always protect the man to wanting to curl away from his lips. Victor was not the kissing type. He couldn't even remember kissing someone when it's wasn't part of some elaborate joke. Like he once kissed a guy who's face he was stripping off to make the whimpering one next to him piss himself. This was nothing like that.

"It's okay Vic, I'm gonna take such good care of you." Roman punctuated his sentence by reaching up and harshly grabbing onto the back of Victor's head. Hard enough that Victor had to open his mouth with a gasp, and Roman promptly was able to shove his tongue into the assassins mouth. 

Victor made a sound that could be explained as a gurgle for the first few seconds, and started to struggle underneath his Boss. He could only wonder how pathetic he must look on the security cameras and told himself he'd have to remember to delete the footage. Roman pulled back, only to smack him across the face again.

"Don't fucking gag while Daddy's kissing you Victor!" Roman declared, clearly outraged by Victor trying to squirm away. He was breathing heavily on top of Victor, and not backing away no matter how he struggled. Another hit landed near Victor eye socket and he briefly wondered if Roman was strong enough to break it for him. He'd kiss Roman all his Boss wanted for that.

That gloved hands pried it's way straight into Victor's mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Fingers fucked far enough in that Victor wanted to gag, but he didn't feel like giving Roman that satisfaction. His mind was still dealing with his Boss referring to himself as Daddy, and wasn't up for much else. The taste of new leather wasn't bad though.

When Roman pulled his hand away, he automatically licked back in with a furious pace. Victor relaxed a bit and just let it happen, knowing it wouldn't do good for either of them to fight against Roman at this point. Plus, there was the chance that Roman would strike him again. Victor had really liked that.

"You taste like blood Victor, shouldn't have made me strike you in the face." Roman said when he pulled back, face scrunching up in distaste. Victor wanted to say that he liked the taste of blood himself, but thought it best to stay quiet. He frowned at this unfolding turn of events, why was his Boss doing this?

"What a face that is Victor, are you displeased with me? Tell me what's on your mind." Roman asked with a laugh. Victor wanted to think about an intelligent answer, but that had never been his strongest point. It was even harder to do when Roman clicked his tongue impatiently. 

"Boss, I'm not really sure what to say." If Victor was a weaker man he might have stuttered that sentence out, but past experience with torture had literally beaten that response out of him.

"Say what's on your fucking mind Victor." Roman was always so annoyed when he had to repeat himself, but he didn't hit Victor this time. Had he caught on that it was was more of a reward then a punishment?

"I like when you hit me Boss." Victor said simply, like he was giving away some kind of secret. Roman didn't look shocked, but Victor had always considered him to be the smartest and most accepting of men.

"That why you tried to go and have other men hit you instead? 'Cause you like me hitting you, but Daddy wasn't giving you enough attention." Roman said it like he was trying to figure Victor out. Perhaps he was, but Victor wasn't really following. 

Roman patted Victor's hair like he was petting a cat, and it had the assassin feeling like a caged animal. He wasn't much for affection, but could tolerate some of it was his Boss. To each his own kink after all. 

Roman gave him a thoughtful look, before striking Victor across the face again. His noses clacked and started to bleed, making Victor groan from the feeling. He hissed as the blood ran down cheek and dropped onto the leather couch beneath him. 

"Thank me for giving you what you need Victor." Roman sneered out, licking his lips like he was planning on eating Victor alive. Maybe he was. The thought of Roman and his perfect fucking mouth leaning down and ripping into his flesh with those teeth of his made Victor want to shiver. 

"Thank you Boss." He replied, voice a bit raspy from the whole situation. Was it down in a lower register because of those small sparks of arousal he was feeling? Not something that happened to Victor very often, but he was glad he had his Boss here for guidance. Everything was easier if he was just following orders.

"Now ask for it." Roman growled, eyes sharp and roaming over Victor's bloody skin. Like for once he didn't mind the mess.

"Please Boss, hit me again!" Victor begged, a bit pathetically. He had gone this whole fucking night with nothing and now this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Roman fucking Sionis was hurting him, just like he perhaps had always wanted.

"Are you gonna let anyone else do this to you again? Just Daddy from now on. Say it." Roman said through clench teeth as he sucker punched Victor in the jaw, probably liking the way Victor's teeth clacked together. 

Roman had paid for them once after all, so if he broke every tooth in Victor mouth the assassin wouldn't complain. They were Roman property, just taking up space in Victor's mouth. Fuck, if Roman wanted them back then he'd take a pair of pliers and pull them out one by one. Anything for his Boss. 

"Fuck, just you Daddy!" Victor found himself saying, looking forward to that next hit like some kind of cheap whore. He could be that for Roman if the man so wanted it to be too. Available for use and payed back with a thorough beating.

"Fuck yeah baby, just me. Now I'll just let you know that Daddy's sorry you felt you had to get this from somewhere else." It almost sounded like Roman was mocking him, and Victor had to remind himself that he was very aware that Roman loved referring to himself as Daddy. This wasn't anything new, and though it made some people uncomfortable it never had Victor.

"Thank you Daddy. Could you hit me again, please?" Victor played it up for a single sentence and was rewarded with a harsh pull to his short hair. He grinned from the rough handling.

"Since you asked so nicely. But then your gonna do something for me." Roman explained, leaning down and licking at the blood still dripping from Victor nose. The motion made Victor freeze all motions, including breathing. Had Roman really done such a dirty thing? 

"Anything." He said on reflex.

"Good, I'm gonna break that nose of yours and then your gonna get up onto your knee's and suck me off" Roman finished his sentence by fucking winked at his assassin like they were just flirting around. 

"Boss."

"That's not my name Victor, be good or you'll have to go without any more hits."

"Daddy!"

"That's right." Roman growled, pressing close to Victor for a second, and then pulling away. Almost like he had been going to kiss him again and thought better of it. Victor wasn't sure what he liked less; being kissed or Roman not kissing him when he clearly wanted to.

A hard wack to the face had Victor's head reeling, and his nose had that simple mushy sensation. Maybe it was broken and maybe it wasn't, the only thing that mattered was Victor felt fucking fantastic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a blow job happens :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the final chapter is here. This was a productive week on the writing front! Anyone think that I should write a second part to this fic in the future? Tell me your thoughts after you read the ending!

Victor was pushed off the couch the moment Roman was no longer laying on top of him, and down to unsteady knees. He grimaced as a hard Italian leather shoe kicked at his kneecap, but didn't open his mouth until Roman grabbed at his short hair and yanked. 

The moment his mouth was open, he had those glove covered fingers hooking in and keeping it open. His teeth laid careful and set against three of Roman's thick fingers. It was a wide and uncomfortable stance, but Victor kind of like it. His jaw felt a bit unhinged and it was already beginning to tingle from strain. He was trying not to drool, because he just knew that Roman would hate that.

"What a good boy you can be when pushed Victor. Makes me happy to see you like this. Now stick that tongue out and I'll give you a reward before you suck Daddy's cock." 

Victor was nothing but good at following orders that Roman Sionis had given him. He stuck his tongue out desperately, tasting the leather of the glove which remained unrelenting in his mouth. It was an alright taste and Victor could get used to things a lot more disgusting then that if necessary. Plus, he liked the way that Roman was smiling at him. It warmed Victor down to his core.

Roman leaned over him in a bit of an unnatural way and let a trail of spit drip from his mouth. Victor realized precisely what his so called reward was and just excepted it. This was something dirty that Roman was doing just for his sake, and Victor suddenly loved it. Roman would stoop off of his comfortable and clean status just to reward Victor. What a man.

The hot spit dropped from Roman's mouth and into Victor's open and waiting one. Victor accepted it with a groan and did his best to swallow with those fingers holding him open. Roman was his usual intense and intoxicating self above him, even as the moment finished.

Victor closed his eyes and let himself just feel the way that Roman's spit slid down his throat. A part of his Boss, now inside of him. Victor found he liked it a suitable amount. This could continue and Victor actually wouldn't mind sucking his Boss cock. 

"All of your protests before and now look at you all silent for me. Makes me think you like this just as much as getting hit. Don't worry Vic, I'll do my best to make your jaw ache." Roman sounded so damn sure of himself, but that wasn't anything knew.

Victor believed his Boss like he had every other time since he had started working for the man. Roman was no liar and got things done in optimal time. Victor heard a zipper open from slightly above him, and had to open his eyes.

Victor came back into focus the exact moment that Roman's hard cock was freed from the confines of his expensive suit and probably thousand dollar underwear. It bobbed from the force and stayed tantalizingly right above were Victor's mouth was. 

The fingers finally came out of his mouth, but Victor remained still and in place. He could practically feel the happy praise coming from Roman's eyes. He tried not to preen, because Victor wasn't actually sure he deserved it yet. There had been exactly one other time he'd given a guy a blow job and it involved a lot more choking on blood then this. 

Roman was careful when slapping his cock down on Victor's tongue. Maybe he didn't want to snag himself on any of Victor's new teeth, or maybe he wanted to give Victor time to fully mentally prepare for him. 

Fuck, that hard cock sat heavy and thick on Victor's outstretched tongue and he was trying to drool to much. It was hard when such a mouth watering thing was sitting just out of his range of touch. Roman always knew just how to get a person to break with minimal effort given. His Boss was such a talented man.

Roman pushes forward, and straight down Victor's throat without hesitating any longer. It hurt after the minutes that Victor had had his mouth held open. He hadn't even realized that Roman had been drying the back of his throat out so he could delightfully scrape against Victor delicate inside walls. It would hurt for days afterwards with how unrelenting Roman's thrusting was. Victor hoped he'd be forced spit up blood all night because of it. He gurgled at the very thought of it, happily choking on Roman's dick. 

Just when Victor thought he'd gotten into a rhythm of hard and abrupt thrusts, Roman chose to yank him forward by the hair and keep him there. He choked desperately after a minute, feeling all his air gone. Roman's own head was thrown back, like he'd didn't have a fucking care in the world other then how good it felt.

Victor's eyes teared up in a way that they hadn't in years, an involuntary response to the choking that he loved. Fuck, it wasn't even over with yet and Victor was already looking forward to the next time this could happen. Would this become a continual thing? Would Roman order him about to kill all his enemy's and then tell him to drop to his knees to be used? 

Roman moaned low, before finally let go of Victor so that he could gasp for air. A painful cough surfaced from deep in his throat as he tried to take in air. Roman laughed while impatiently tapping his wet cock against Victor's cheek.

"And how does your throat feel now that I've been fucking it raw, Victor?" Roman asked, probably just to be cruel. It just made Victor want to lean forward and impale himself of the perfectly fat dick again.

"Good." Victor croaked, sounding miserable. The smile on his face gave away how dreamily happy he was though. This was amazing, and he wanted more.

Victor kisses the top of Roman's cock sweetly before it rammed back as far into his skull as Roman could manage without injuring himself. The wonderful choking sensation was back at full force for a mere second before Roman pulled out and back handed him across the face. Victor's head whipped back and he cried out from the surprise of it all. Roman laughed above him before grabbing ahold of Victor's skull and fucking forward once more.

Victor gagged pathetically, noting the blood from his nose was steadily making its way into his mouth. Personally Victor liked the taste of blood, but Roman was going to get mad if he managed to stain his suit. Or maybe, it drove Roman on just as it did Victor. They were two halves of the same whole after all.

Roman pushes him back so hard that Victor end up sprawled out on the floor, panting upwards for his next breath. He had the lovely view of Roman pushing those expensive slacks down farther and then his Boss was climbing overtop of his face. 

Roman fucked his mouth even harder from the laying down position, and Victor now couldn't even see the man face. This new angle provided the new sensation of Roman's balls rhythmically tapping against his chin. It also allowed blood to pool around Victor's head instead of done his throat.

Victor's head thumped into the ground from Roman's fast movements, causing his head to ache pleasantly. When Roman bared down and forced himself deep into the back of Victor's throat, Victor had to reach up with desperate hands. Hands that held his Boss hips down as he gagged pathetically, always wanting more.

"That's a good boy Victor, take it all. I'm gonna-" Roman's voice sounded far away from Victor as he was gurgling on blood and precum. Much like those times he had been held underwater, and forced to take water into his lungs. Wonderful. 

Thick globs of cum shot down Victor's aching throat, almost burning as Victor tried desperately to swallow. Roman stayed still for a minute afterwards, wallowing in his on afterglow and ensuring everything he had just shared with Victor, stayed down.

Then Roman was and tucking himself back in properly into his suit. As Victor laid there and tried to check his breath he got to see how drops of his own blood decorated the crotch region. Almost like they were some kind of matching pair. Victor could resist licking his lips, treasuring the taste of both blood and cum still trying to blood up from his throat. Okay, maybe tonight hadn't been so boring after all.

"Anytime now Victor, get up off that disgusting floor." Roman sneered, while peering at him with almost twinkling eyes. Oh, Roman had definitely enjoyed that just as much as Victor had.

He stood up like the good soldier he had always been, even if it was just to slump slightly on the couch instead. He smiled, slightly lightheaded. He hadn't felt this calm and happy for awhile and his amazing man of a Boss had been the one to do it for him.

"Well, I was gonna offer my leg for you to ground against, but either you have a microdick or aren't hard at all. Which one is it?" Roman laughed out, clearly having a time making fun of Victor.

Victor was pleasantly aching all over and it truely was wonderful thing. Enough so that he had no trouble giving Roman the absolute truth. "Had it mostly cut off when tortured years ago, kinda just got a stub left. Don't really mind, never touched it much anyways, Boss." 

Roman looked at him with wide eyes, like Victor had just opened his world up. "Come up stairs now, you clearly have some things I need to see. And if your good I'll give you another reward." Roman spoke in that tone he used when he got overly excited about something. Like Victor had just given him some kind of amazing news. Whatever, he'd follow Roman anywhere asked after this lovely night.

"Yes Boss."


End file.
